


The Most Beautiful Man In The World

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, I wanted to work in that Scott is asthmatic and Kira is dyslexic but I fucked up, Tattoo artist!Kira, Veterinary!Scott, brief mentions of alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the first time Kira has seen The Most Beautiful Man In The World. She actually saw him twice last week: the first time, he insisted that Kira get off the bus first and Kira smiled at him --a smile absolutely too cheerful to direct at a complete stranger-- and then she proceeded to trip on her own feet while walking away from the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Man In The World

 

 

 

Kira knows herself to be a... well, let's say "less than perfectly well adjusted person", but she isn't always a capital 'M', Mess. She's, true, been known to trip over her own words and over her own feet, to spill fifteen-minute-long rants about comic books to uninterested listeners and spill drinks on more than one date, but there are definitely times when she looks and sounds like what most people would call "a normal person".

Today is not a normal person type of day, though.

Kira is carrying a drawing board, a touring-across-Europe-sized backpack, a box of donuts and a bag of groceries in what is --if she's allowed to say so-- an amazing display of balance, eye-to-hand coordination and tetris skills. She has a coffee stain on her shirt, blue ink on her face and one of her earphones fell off and is currently hanging from her earring. She can't reach the earphone to put it back in her ear, much less reach the keys in her back pocket to open the door to her building. She's contemplating the possibility of just dropping everything on the sidewalk, when a soft, kind voice offers its aid.

"I got it! I got it, don't worry!"

Kira turns --the groceries threaten to spill out of the paper bag craddled in her arms-- and she finds The Most Beautiful Man In The World smiling reassuringly at her as he pulls out his own keys.

This is not the first time Kira has seen The Most Beautiful Man In The World. She actually saw him twice last week: the first time, he insisted that Kira get off the bus first and Kira smiled at him --a smile absolutely too cheerful to direct at a complete stranger-- and then she proceeded to trip on her own feet while walking away from the bus. A couple days later, she saw him at the twenty four hour store, waved at him, realized she didn't actually know him and thus waving would be weird, slapped her own forehead and rushed to hide in the liquor aisle until he was gone.

Now, The Most Beautiful Man In The World is holding the door for her, and Kira is trying really, really hard not to say anything stupid. So hard, actually, that she can't even say thank you. She nods her head a bit too stiffly and chastises herself mentally as she walks to the elevator.

The Most Beautiful Man In The World stays behind checking if he's got mail, and Kira spends the ride to her fifth floor apartment hoping the elevator will break with her in it so she never has to go through the torture that is seeing his ridiculously beautiful face ever again.

 

***

 

"Boyd, did you know that The Most Beautiful Man In The World lives in our building?"

Boyd doesn't lift his gaze from the book he's reading or his head from Kira's lap and, for a few seconds, Kira suspects he might not have heard her over the sound of the TV until, finally, when she's about to repeat her question, Boyd says, "I'm flattered, but I've been living in this building for three years."

Kira laughs and pushes his shoulder, but she's already seen this episode of Law & Order five times and interrupting Boyd's reading is way more entertaning than changing chanels every three seconds.

"He's like, so pretty it's sort of offensive. He's got flowers inked all over his arm and a nice smile and a cute nose and sweet eyes and--"

"You're talking about the guy from the seventh? The veterinary?" Boyd asks, actually lowering his book now. Kira gasps, covers her mouth with her hands.

"He's a puppy doctor?!"

 

***

 

 

 

Kira is waiting for the elevator, carrying a beer pack and two buckets of chicken wings, and mumbling along to a Baby Metal song, when someone steps next to her. She knows, because she's wearing a maxi-dress that would best be described as "over-priced potato sack" and currently chewing a chicken wing she stole front Boyd's bucket, that it must be... yes, goddammit. The Most Beautiful Man In The World is currently throwing her a curious glance while Kira looks the closest possible to a trash bag that came to life.

Kira immediately looks back down at the buckets in her arms as she swallows down the bite she just stole from Boyd's food, and proceeds to furiously stare at one particular chicken wing until the elevator arrives.

Scott asks "five, right?" and Kira hums a vaguely affirmative sound. Kira can feel his eyes on her, and she can't figure out a normal way to tell him that the gigantic amounts of food she's carrying are not meant to be entirely for herself before the elevator reaches her floor,

"See you," The Most Beautiful Man In The World says as she's stepping out of the elevator, her eyes still fixed on the food. By the time Kira gathers the courage to turn and say goodbye, the doors have already closed.

 

***

 

The next four times Kira sees The Most Beautiful Man In The World are no less disastrous. He continues to be breath-takingly attractive, with his kind smiles and hair swept back and sleeves rolled up and always a different book under his arm; and Kira continues to be... well... Kira.

 

One time, the strap of her backpack decides to snap for no freaking reason (it wasn't  _that_ worn, really, and Kira had very politely asked it to, please, stay whole for another week, just the day before) and at least one of the ink bottles inside it breaks when the backpack hits the lobby's floor. Kira's reaction is to stare at it as the bottom starts turning a worrisome shade of purple-ish red and ask, "Why? Why did you do that when I explicitly told you not to? Do you like being on the floor?" She finally looks up to find The Most Beautiful Man In The World glancing at her as he waits for the elevator, and Kira wonders what she did wrong in her past life.

 

Another time --a Saturday night-- she gets on the elevator as he's going out. He's dressed even nicer than usual and carrying a bottle of wine. Kira is in a pair of Boyd's boxers and a bright yellow Pikachu shirt that she probably should have thrown away a couple years ago, wearing mismatched socks and carrying the money to pay the delivery man that is currently waiting outside with an enormous amount of pizza. Kira stares very intently at her own feet  the entire way down, already knowing that the knowledge that The Most Beautiful Man In The World looks even better in a dress shirt than he does in his usual flannels.

 

Kira decides to get on a skateboard for the first time in three years, fall flat on her ass and gets home with a bleeding gap on her thigh and her clothes absolutely trashed? The Most Beautiful Man In The World is just on his way out as she walks into the building.

 

On a Thursday evening, Kira very seriously tells Boyd over the phone, "I am actually hurt that I wasn't your first option for a threesome," only to immediately see The Most Beautiful Man In The World arriving to the bus stop with an absolutely puzzled expression. Despite the fact that the bus is just turning the corner, Kira decides that power-walking the twenty blocks to her workplace is a way better plan than enduring an entire bus ride with The Most Beautiful Man In The World while her face boils at a thousand degrees.

 

***

 

 

 

The Most Beautiful Man In The World is called Scott. Kira knows that this because he told her so as they rode the elevator together, the same day Kira got her last two wisdom teeth removed. "I'm Scott, by the way," he said, smiling crooked, and Kira's attempt to respond with her mouth still numb resulted in a pathetic sort of half-drooling-half-mumbling. She gestured helplessly at her swollen cheek and his smile only got brighter. She mumbled again as she got off the elevator --two floors before him-- and he called after her, "good night to you too!"

Had it been another person, Kira might have felt like she was being laughed at, but Scott, The Most Beautiful Man In The World, didn't look like the kind of person who made fun of other people.

 

***

 

 

 

"He looks like Superman if Superman had a crooked jaw and spoke Spanish to old ladies and had the prettiest tattoos and was The Most Beautiful Man In The World." Kira stops for a second to breathe, looks at her work with a critical eye before speaking again. "Like that Dean-Cain-as-Superman look of, like, wholesome sun-kissed Californian archetype. I want to die every time I see him."

The buzz of the tattoo-gun stops for a second while Kira reaches for the red ink, and Erica can finally un-clench her jaw long enough to speak.

"Fuck! Can I take a coffee break? My arm is about to fall off."

Kira nods, puts the tattoo gun down and pulls off her latex gloves. Erica snatches a couple paper towels from a counter and slaps them on her bleeding arm so she can put her shirt back on. Kira makes sure that nothing on her working table will topple over or spill while they're away and follows Erica out of the curtained area.

"Have you looked him up on Facebook?" Erica asks, while she helps herself to the coffeemaker. Braeden, who's working on a tongue piercing, calls for them to bring her a snack.

"I don't even know his last name! I'm telling you I can't talk to him. I try so hard not to word-vomit in front of him that I just choke-up, like, every freaking time."

Erica snorts, reaches for the aux cord to unplug Braeden's phone and put her own music instead. "You're cute when you word-vomit, though. I think he'd be endeared."

Selena's sweet voice fills the studio as Kira, pouting, tells her, "Shut up or I'm gonna start charging you."

 

***

 

Kira stumbles out of a cab and into the building. Boyd is sleeping at Erica's tonight, and Kira plans to eat everything in the fridge and drink a shit-ton of water so she, hopefully, won't wake up hung-over tomorrow. She has to hold herself against the wall to stay upright all the way to the elevator. She leans her forehead on the elevator's cold metal doors and tries to will the universe to stop spinning. She's thinking that she should probably get back because the doors might open soon when the elevator arrives, and the doors slide open while Kira's still leaning her full weight on them.

The Most Beautiful Man In The World catches her, and Kira doesn't know if the nausea is because the mixed beer with rum or because he's just so beautiful that seeing him up-close makes people sick. He's got one hand on her waist and another on her upper arm and he looks startled and a little worried and Kira has never seen anyone make such a pretty "oh" face in her entire life.

"I'm Kira. I never told you. Hi."

Scott, The Most Beautiful Man In The World, smiles.

 

***

 

PS: please, do yourself a favor and imagine Scott's POV:

> Let's be real... on the other side of the Internet; The Most Beautiful Man In The World, Scott Mccall, is blogging... 

> "Today I saw The Most Beautiful Woman In The World in a maxi dress and rosy cheeks --her hair was windblown and perfect and she just kept staring at her phone because she knew I looked  _hideous_  in my job interview clothes." 

> "The Most Beautiful Woman In The World tripped into the elevator and she caught herself so gracefully! Meanwhile I face-planted into the door trying to take the stairs." 

> "Today I finally worked up the courage to say hi to The Most Beautiful Woman In The World at our mailboxes; but when I said hi she talked to her backpack and then I felt really stupid --so I pretended to answer a call on my phone… which was in my backpack the whole time… fuck my life..."
> 
> - from Pocket's tags [here](http://pocketlass.tumblr.com/post/145637507396/the-most-beautiful-man-in-the-world-who-lives-in), who wrote something different based on that same post, [here](http://pocketlass.tumblr.com/post/145644889711/i-love-your-scira-tags-on-that-post-so-much-it).


End file.
